


Epilogue, Epilogue!

by nancersBRO



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Based on Songs, Depression, Dominance, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, GraveRobber - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Loss of Virginity, Luigi Largo - Freeform, M/M, Mourning, Multi, Pavi Largo - Freeform, Sex, Shilo Wallace - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Slow To Update, Song Lyrics, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancersBRO/pseuds/nancersBRO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the opera that night? Shilo meets a familiar face who becomes an unexpected friend or maybe something more. Will the Largo family leave her alone? Will she finally find what she's looking for in life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar Alley, Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm super excited about my first work here on Archive. The chapters will be a little short at first but I promise this story is going somewhere!

What happened after the opera that night?  
Shiloh ignored the flashes from the cameras of the foolish knife addicts and press whores who still thought the graphic opera scenes were an act. As she hastily sat in the back of the car driven by Rotti's chauffeur, she tried to ignore her senses and her upset stomach sick from the coppery smell of Nathan's blood that was still thick in the air. "W-where are we going", she asked the driver, her voice trembling. Still no answer. "Maybe he cant talk" she thought, "What if he Rotti took out his vocal chords? I wouldn't put it past him." She wouldn't soon forget the sick things the Largo family was capable of. Shiloh didn't know what was in store for her, and she didn't want to stick around to find out. Swiftly she jumped out of the backseat and landed with a thud on the street shocked that she went unnoticed. It was then that she found herself in a familiar alley. Only this time it was cold, empty, lonely. It was at this moment that she realized she was really alone. She started to sob loudly and collapsed into a heap of garbage.  
GR POV:  
I'm known on the streets for being the sexiest zydrate dealer around. I heard they like the colorful dreads. I can get any woman or man I want, all I gotta do is show em' the glow and they're putty in my hands. But as soon as they get their fix, they leave me by myself without a second thought, and suddenly I'm all alone. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud sob. I rolled my eyes and smirked probably another broke addict begging for a free vial. That I was prepared for, but nothing could've prepared me for her. A familiar face yet so new. Some how older, more beautiful.


	2. Stay With Me

"Kid?" whispered the Graverobber. "Shit kid, I saw the whole thing. Stupid opera's the only thing that plays on TV. What the hell you doing in this alley all alone, shouldn't you be at some after show party?" he asked in a mock tone. Shiloh stifled a laugh, even now he could make her smile. Her voice trembled, a lump formed in her throat as she was barely able to breathe, let alone speak. "It wasn't an act! My repo man father accidentally killed my mother, He's poisoned and imprisoned me for 17 years, Rotti killed my father, Rotti's dead, and lucky me I'm the owner of Geneco!", she spat the information meekly to her only living friend. Was he her friend? He seemed to know Amber pretty well. She was pulled from her thoughts by a stutter of, "Geez kid, I..." he trailed. For once in his life the Graverobber was speechless. So instead of words he opted for action. He silently picked her up princess-style. She clung to him for dear-life. Once again they were riding on the back of a garbage truck, only this time, Shiloh was in his lap. When they arrived at the Wallace mansion Shiloh ran to her room and burst into tears yet again, a mix of salty sadness and Nathan's coppery blood stained the sheets. Shiloh instinctively held her breath when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into her room. "Hey" came a deep voice dripping with sympathy. Shiloh released her breath of course it was just the Graverobber, and he said hey. She realized she would never have another conversation of:  
Shiloh!  
Yes dad?  
Did you take your medicine?  
Yes!  
Then she would say she was fine and he would tell a lie about how he was going to his office to see a patient. "No more lies, dad" she mumbled into the pillow. "What?" asked the Graverobber. "Nothing.", was all he got as a response. "Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up". As he guided her to the bathroom he politely steeped into the hallway. When he heard the water start he threw down the plastic curtains surrounding her bed and changed the sheets. Moments later, she emerged from the steamy bathroom in a short white nightgown that made the Graverobber's breath catch and his eyes bug. How could someone so sad be so beautiful? Why does she have such an effect me? She's a kid. "What?", she asked curiously. A light blush crept unto his white face as Graverobber realized she'd caught him staring. A wicked grin flashed on Shiloh's face, only for a fleeting moment, but it was enough that he swore he'd do anything to see that smile again. Shiloh slowly walked toward the bed and Graverobber followed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled and pulled him closer "Stay with me", she whispered barely audible. "Always", he whispered back. She snuggled closer to him as he wiped away the tears that still remained to streak down her face. "Shh it's okay kid. I'm not gonna leave." His words reassured her and she fell into a deep sleep. He watched as Shiloh's breathing became even and lulled by the feeling of her small body wrapped in his arms, he did something he hasn't done in a long time. Slept


	3. Back to the Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put some clothes on we're going back to the alley." He knew this probably wasn't a good idea but he couldn't say no to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's just a short chapter to move the story along. Graverobber might seem a little OOC right now, but I promise things will get better. I'm going to make this one short because the next part is going to be very long so I'm breaking it up. Finally time to get this story moving along WOO!

Shilo tiptoed down the stairs out of instinct, still not used to having free roam of the house, and found the barely used kitchen. She'd seen enough cooking shows to know what to do, but having never cooked before, settled on something simple. Hopefully eggs and toast would settle her stomach as the medicine was still leaving her system and the withdraws were starting to take a toll on her fragile body. As the young girl finished her cooking, she let her mind wander to what she needed to do today. “Groceries, doctor..no I don't have any money. I don't know how to get anywhere! I don't know how to do anything!”She said aloud getting frustrated. “What's the problem, kid?”, The Graverobber interrupted smirking when Shilo jumped having not heard him come down the stairs. “I don't know what to do now.”, she sighed sadly. “That's simple”, he answered “Take the toast out of the toaster and put it on the plate.” “No!”, she snapped. “I didn't mean that, I meant with my life. I really need to get groceries. I think I need to see a doctor, and I probably should get to Geneco. There's gonna be a lot of legal issues to work out and..  
“No I don't think you need to go there”,he exclaimed cutting her off. “You've been through a hell of a lot already and you're only a kid. I'll run some errands with you or whatever to get you stable, but the best thing for you is to stay away from Geneco and out of the public eye.” God she was tired of this! “My name is Shilo. I'm 17 fucking years old and I've spent my whole damn life in this tomb 'out of the public eye'! Stop calling me a kid. What the hell Graverobber? I thought you were different The only one who didn't treat me like a prisoner, a pawn, or a child. I guess that was a lie too.” She was choking back tears at this point trying not to seem any younger by blubbering like a baby in front of this man once again  
“Ki..uh... Shilo, look I...”, he trailed off not knowing what to say. Why did she do this to him? Why couldn't she see that he was protecting her? She'd been through so, but she was just a kid after all. Or was he just telling himself that to try and silence the darker part of his mind? The part that wanted her, wanted the grown up part of her, also wanted to keep her young and pure at the same time. But she had no one, he couldn't take advantage of her like that “ Alright kid I'll take you shopping calm down. First we'll need money.” “How do we get it?”, Shilo asked perking up. He didn't know if this was a good idea, but she'd been t the alley before and she'd seen him extract the glow, hell, she's seen so much worse than that by now. Graverobber decided if she wanted to be treated like an adult, maybe he'd treat her like one. Of course, he had to control himself. But maybe he could give her just a taste of reality and see if she missed being locked up. Missed everything handed to her, protection at the price of freedom. He'd let her decide if it was worth it. “Put some clothes on we're going back to the alley.”


	4. Z Dealers and Man Stealers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shilo is back in the alley who else will be there? What happens when someone gets jealous, someone gets a hit, and someone gets hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Break everyone!!! Eat a lot and for those of you who brave the black Friday crowds good luck!! Gobble Gobble!!!! Also I had so much fun with this chapter, I love the music in Repo so much. I'm going to make as many references to the songs as I can throughout the course of this story.

“Put some clothes on kid, we're going back to the alley”, he said with that mischevious smirk of his. Shilo shuddered at the thought of going back to the place where she learned of Blind Mag's fate, discovered zydrate, and Amber Sweet's obsesion with the drug. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she remembered Amber flung herself at the graverobber. Obviously they knew eachother well, and Amber was sexy. Shilo reminded herself that although he dealt to Amber, Graverobber had spent the night with her and held her while she cried. She had him all to herself. The young girl put on her black thigh high boots, a miniskirt, and a longsleeve tee that was tight enough to show the little curves she had. Graverobber, after admiring Shilo's outfit, put on his old red coat and they headed out the door.  
Shilo was a bit nervous about leaving the house again after that night, and somewhere in the back of her mind, her father's words echoed like a broken record. “Didn't I tell you not to go out, didn't I? Didn't I say the world was cruel?” “You did. You did.”, she whispered, but she couldn't think of her father's words now. They meant nothing as she squeezed the Graverobber's hand tightly knowing she'd be safe with him. They were ducking through shadows until they finally made their way to the alley.  
It was definitely more crowded than the last time they were there. “Alright kid time to get to work. I've got the Z so just stand bak and let me do my job. Oh and don't let the whores get to you, it's strictly business.” Shilo nodded but rolled her eyes. So they were back to “kid” again. His zydrate dealing persona was different than the person he was back at her house, and she didnt really like it. Still though, they proceeded down the alley hand in hand. Soon they came to the crowd a addicts circling like hungry sharks, dressed in various leathers, feathers, and rags. They were dirty but glittery with died hair all clammoring around the pair, gawking at Shilo. “Ooh it's her again. Looks like a sweetie.”, one of them cooed. “Where've ya been Graverobber? And why'd ya bring her again?”, another asked in a sinister tone. “Ladies please shut the hell up and let me work, but don't talk to the kid, she's been through enough. Now”, he said clearing his throat to begin his chant.  
“Drug market, drug market, sometimes I wonder why I ever got in.  
Blood market, love market”, he winked at Shilo and she blushed, earning jealous glares from the alley girls. “Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all. Zydtae comes in a little glass vial.”  
“A little glass vial?”, they called back.  
“A little glass vial, and the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery.”  
“A battery!”, called his latest customer as he laid her down gun poised just above her inner thigh.  
“And the zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy.”  
“Anatomy!”, replied the girl panting in anticipation.  
“And when the gun goes off it sparks, and you're ready for surgery.”  
“Surgery! Surgery!”, yelled the others hoping it was their turn.  
Graves was collecting his coin as the girl went stumbling off to enoy her high. And just like before as if Shilo was trapped in a recurring nightmare there came the familiar, seductive voice responding to the dealer's call.  
“Graverobber, Graverobber. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Graverobber, Graverobber. Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all. This time she had blonde, curly locks and cryastal contacts. She wore a red teddy and black stilletos.  
“Well you don't.”  
“Aww come on G, gimme some Z”, she pouted.  
“Got the cash?”, he asked clearly not in the mood for her tonight. Amber shook her head. “Business has been slow since daddy's death, it was only yesterday after all.” Shilo flinched at that. “Besides you know I'm much better at pating in other ways baby.” She was about to lean in close to the graverobber, but then she noticed Shilo. “Hi there sweetie! What are you doing here? Daycare not open?” Shilo rolled her eyes at that. “No I came here with the Graverobber. I need to be out here. I'm trying to get my life together not throwing it away like a cheap slut like you.” Amber laughed trying to act unfazed though the words stung her a bit. Shilo was honestly a little surprised at herself and her sudden boldness. “We aren't so different you and I. No parents, no where to go, and we both need him.”, Amber stated pointing to the Graverobber. “The only difference is, I get what I want.”, she said grabbng him and pulling him close. “Now gimme the glow and you'll get your pay.”, she purred trying to pull him in for a kiss. But, Graverobber pushed her away just in time to see a flash of black hair turning the corner, and running away from the alley. “Kid wait!”, he called desperately. “Fuck off Amber! I'm done selling to you.” He threw the faux blonde to the cold cement and shoved his way through the crowd of strung out on-lookers, going after Shilo.  
Meanwhile, she was just ahed with her own vial of zydrate. Easily snatched from his belt for a special occasion. What the hell was she thinking anyway? Of course she didnt have him all to herself, he belonged to Amber and the other alley whores. Maybe if she was like them he'd see her as an adult. She'd seen him do it enough. Swiftly, she reached into her messenger bag, and extracted one of her syringes, filing it with the glowing blue liquid. She hesitated for a moment, but hearing frantic footsteps getting closer, she stabbed the needle into her thigh and pushed the pump down. Instantly her whole body grew warm and heavy as the pain of the past few days, the past 17 years began to fade.  
“Hey sister.” A familiar face was in hers a second later. This couldn't have been an affect of the drug, this was real. Luigi Largo was standing in front of and looking down to where she was struggling to stay standing and focus of reality, but wanting to succumb to the peacefulness of the drug. “Amber.” He pulled Shilo to him and placed a drunk, sloppy kiss on her small, pink lips. She gasped in horror, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Not knowing what else to do, Shilo bit down hard on his fat, slimy tongue. “What the fuck Amber?”, he shouted, pulling back angrily. Shilo yelled back in disgust. “I'm Shilo not Amber! What the hell is wrong with you? She's your fucking sister!” Luigi stared, shocked upon realizing who Shilo was. Then, he began to get angry yelling, “Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to take Geneco away from me, criticizing me, nearly biting my damn tongue off. You're gonna pay, you fucking cunt!” He grabbed Shilo's thin wrists and pinned them above her head, pushing her against the hard brick wall. “You may not be Amber, but you'll do.” ,he growled pushing up her skirt. “Stop! Please Stop!”, she begged, barely able to fight back as the drug's effects were getting stronger. She just wanted to sleep, and everything was moving in slow motion. What was she going to do? Shilo shut her eyes tight and braced herself for suffering that didn't come. Instead, Luigi released her as a hard blow landed on his temple.  
“Hands off the kid.”, came a low voice.  
“Graverobber!”, Shilo screamed before falling to the ground.  
“God kid, what'd you do?”  
“You had Amber, so I found my cure, and he found me.”,she answered, barely understandable as the drug had taken its full effect. She began laughing and singing, “Oh I want to go outside, outside.”  
“Yeah kid, you are outside. Just calm down. Let's get you home”, Graverobber replied slightly annoyed as he picked Shilo up bridal style, and carried onto the back of yet another garbage truck. “Someday we'll get our hands on a car.”, thought the frustrated dealer. When they arrived at the Wallace mansion, he brought her inside getting her up the stairs and into bed, removing her shoes.  
Zydrate is a drug that lets all your most intimate fantasies run wild inside your mind. You're a prisoner to an amazing high with a horrible low. Shilo's drug induced fantasies were no different. She saw her mother and father holding hands. Soon, the Graverobber appeared and kissed her passionately, “We will always have eachother in our time of need. Shilo you're the world to me.” The Graverobber in her mind sang softly. She wanted to stay in this world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY Next chapter will be up soon. I'm excited are you? Reviews would be lovely XOXO


	5. Saved by the Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suddenly their moment was interrupted by the doorbell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really wanted to update for you during the holiday season, but everything got crazy busy. I know I’ve said before that I will update more often, but I just got a new laptop and Wi-Fi in my house so now I really have no excuses. Also I just want you all to know how much your review really make my day and motivate me to keep going!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Saved by the Bell  
Shilo awoke with a kiss to her forehead. “Dad what happened?”, she called out momentarily forgetting that the events from the opera were real, and not just a medicine induced nightmare. “Hey kid. Sorry, it’s just me. You’re gonna be all right, that’s all that matters.”, Graverobber replied softly, not realizing just how much he sounded like her father. “Graverobber, I’m so sorry I overreacted. I guess I am just a kid after all.” Shilo sighed sadly. “Hey listen, don’t worry bout it alright kid. I stopped at the store and picked up a few things with the money from the Z. Groceries, essentials.”, he trailed off noticing the girl before him spacing out. “What’s on your mind kid? “Call me Shilo. I was just wondering what your name was. You know mine.”   
The Graverobber thought for a moment about if he actually wanted to be on first name basis with this girl. Honestly he barely even knew her, but still he felt so drawn to her. Felt the need to protect her, keep her pure like he once was. But, on a darker level he wanted to have her because deep in his mind he knew she wasn’t really still a kid. She’d seen too much for that. He wasn’t used to this. Feelings for another person, needing to look out for more than himself. He was used to fucking, getting paid, be used and using others, and ending up alone at the end of each night. He’d slept with Shilo though, and not had sex with her. He’d saved her she was different. So maybe he could tell her his name, because Shilo could give him a life beyond selling to sluts. He didn’t really know how to feel about Shilo though. The only thing that ever came close to being in love was his fucked up relationship with Amber. Fuck this was dangerous thinking. He knew he couldn’t get close, but he couldn’t leave her either.   
“Graverobber?”, Shilo interrupted, sensing his internal conflict. “You don’t have to tell me now. I can just call you GRAVES!”, she said with a laugh. Graves gave her a genuine smile which felt strange on his usually cold expression. “oh kid by the way, I told Amber to fuck off. She didn’t have the money to pay me anyway so don’t have to worry.” He looked down as he said the last part before looking back at Shiloh’s confused expression. “B-but she had other ways to, you know, pay you. I just thought maybe you’d want to…” “I don’t need her.”, he said abruptly cutting Shilo off.   
“She loves you.”  
“I don’t love her.”  
“Why?”  
“Why should I?”   
“She’s experienced, sexy, rich. She’s an addict, and well you are the dealer. Her dealer. You’re obviously familiar with each other.”   
“None of that matters.”  
“Since when?”   
“Since I saved a stupid girl from being locked out of her own house. Since I helped an innocent, scared little girl escape from a tent. Since I brought a broken young woman covered in blood home. Since I met the prisoner in a house I’d stalked for years hoping to get drugs and nothing more. And since that girl changed everything in her life and my life.” He couldn’t stop once he started talking. He needed her to know that she ruptured everything that was normal to him.   
Shilo was speechless. Had he really meant all that? She’d been attracted to him since the moment she’d met him even if she thought he was just a dream. He’d protected her, and told her the truth. He was straight up from the moment they met, and helped her without something in it for him. With him he felt free. So, without worrying what might happen next, she pulled the Graverobber into a chaste kiss that he didn’t even see coming. But, once his lips touched Shilo’s he felt that he was finally breathing right. With his chapped lips against her soft, pink ones, he could no longer resist. He bit her lip and she gasped as he forced his tongue into her hot mouth. Their tongues tangled for dominance. Her arms snaked their way around his neck, and he pulled her close putting his hands low on her hips. They kissed for a long time. The Graverobber was surprised at how good the kiss was, how easy it seemed. Like they just fit together. It was the first time he’d ever kissed someone so passionately just exploring her mouth with no other motive. When they could stand it no longer, the two pulled away gasping for air. Graverobber was red in the face trying to will away the not so little problem he was having. But, as Shilo looked at him with those half-lidded, lust filled eyes, he was having trouble holding back. Especially with a raging hard on. Soft and sweet wasn’t what he was used to so he’d have to let her lead the way and show him how far was too far.   
She immediately pulled him back hungry for more. Kissing him had sparked something deep inside her. A desire that had been caged for 17 years. This was more that teenage hormones. He held the key to something she craved: Freedom. She could be free from her past, her memories if she just let go. Shilo may have been a virgin at well everything, but she was resourceful and she knew what she was after. 17 years left a lot of free time to find medical textbooks and reality TV. She knew the gist of sex and knew that Graves could help with the rest. There was no one to tell her no. Her destiny was up to her. “Kid!”, Graves gasped astonished, but also aroused at her newfound confidence. She giggled. “Oh Graves looks like you’ve got a problem.”, she said, giving the now obvious erection a squeeze through his pants. Shilo was even surprised at herself, but continued anyway.   
“Want me to take care of that for you?”  
“Yes…uh no. I mean wait. Kid have you ever done anything like this before? I mean do you think this is a good idea?”

The Graverobber stuttered. He was getting flustered, and it was so much harder to control himself now. Being around Shilo was like a constant zydrate high, but he really really needed to think with the right head here. Shilo only kissed him again in response. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his lap, putting just the right amount of pressure on his dick to torture, but not hurt him. His pants were rubbing both of them giving slight friction that was both too much, and not enough. He bucked up, and Shilo gasped enjoying the strange, new feeling of her panties soaked with her arousal rubbing against her clit making her want him even more. They were both at their limit. She was ready to beg him to take this further, and he was ready to flip her over and fuck her senseless as a punishment for making him lose his composure like this. They were both so so close to each other, and so ready to be even closer. But suddenly their moment was interrupted by the doorbell.


End file.
